Fate's Gift
by Creativetomboy
Summary: Something new has just been created. Red encounters it. White is her name. However, White belongs to someone else. White may not be able to stay, much less see Red because of who they belong to. It isn't fair. Fate has chosen the side it wants to be on. Who's side is it on? (One-shot)


Penny works in her grandfather's lab. She isn't alone. She and another scientist are working on a very special project. Penny and her extraterrestrial co-worker, Orbulon, have decided to create the ultimate life form. They will infuse an alien bunny with Red's DNA. Being a demon, Red's DNA _should _turn the alien bunny into something else. But exactly what?

Fate's Gift

Ashely and Red walk to Warioware Inc. Red eats a blueberry muffin along the way. Ashley stops in front of the door of Warioware Inc. Red giggles. In the doorway lies a very wide man, their boss. Wario sleeps in the doorway.

"This is amusing." Red comments after swallowing his last bite of muffin.

From inside, Mona runs towards the door. The force from her run allowed her crowbar to be shoved under the 100-ton man. Mona almost trips over Wario, but the crowbar stops her from going that far.

Mona explains, "I've been trying to get him out of the doorway since I got here. This was my last option."

Ashley sighs and steps over Wario. She helps Mona push down on the crowbar. Wario doesn't budge. Red watches with interest and amusement. He thinks _this is an interesting situation, and rather quite amusing. He must weigh 600 pounds or more, or both of those girls would have moved him by now._

Mona looks up. "Hey O, come help us out."

Orbulon steps over Wario, sets his black tote bag down by the wall, and pushes on the end of the crowbar with the girls. Red jumps on Wario and jumps down. He walks around the three so he is standing on their right side.

Out of the corner of Red's eye, something moves. When he looks, nothing happens.

Finally, Dribble and Spitz come in their taxi. Spitz walks up to Wario and connects a cable to him. The only one that notices is Orbulon.

Just then, an engine is heard. The cable jerks Wario out of the doorway. Mona, Ashley, and Orbulon all fall forward. Spitz and Penny watch Dribble drive away, with Wario dragging behind. Once the taxi is out of sight, Spitz bursts into laughter.

Orbulon lies on top of Ashley, who lies on top of Mona. Ashley jerks up, throwing Orbulon off her back. She helps Mona up.

"Thanks." Mona cracks her back while thanking Ashley.

"Don't mention it." With that, Ashley walks away, headed for her office.

Penny and Spitz walk in. Mona thanks Orbulon for helping and heads to her office. Spitz goes to his office. Penny is left with Orbulon by the front door.

"Sleep good?" Penny asks with a smile.

"No. I couldn't, thinking about how much of a success our experiment was."

"I'll come over and get it after work. Grandfather wants to see it and run a few tests on it."

"Agreed." With that, the two go to their offices.

Red goes to the vending machine near Wario's office. The hallways are surprisingly quiet today. Red cheats when getting chips. Instead of flying up to the controls and spending two dollars, he climbs into the machine and grabs what he wants.

When Red gets out of the machine with his chips, he immediately tosses them in surprise.

"OH dear! I'm so sorry I scared you! UH, here." The creature picks up the bag of chips and hands them to Red. Red stares at this unfamiliar creature.

The creature looks just like him, only angelic instead of demonic. It has white skin and golden hair. It's little, feathery wings and halo are on it instead of horns and little black wings like Red.

9-Volt comes to the vending machine. He looks at Red and the creature. "AW! Red has a little girlfriend!"

"What?" Red looks up at 9-Volt.

The creature turns around and holds out its hand. "Hi there! I'm White."

9-Volt replies, "You are white. What's your name?"

White giggles. "Yes, I am the color white, but my name is also White."

"OH," Now 9-Volt gets it. He shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm 9-Volt. So Red, how long have you and White known each other."

"I-I don't even know her. She just popped up out of nowhere." Red sheepishly says.

White turns towards him. "I am truly sorry for startling you."

Red's cheeks blush. "It's alright."

"It's nice to meet you."

Red can only nod.

9-Volt gets a smirk. "Red, why don't you show this lovely lady around. I'm sure she'd love to see the place."

White gets excited. "OOO! I'd love to see the place! I had to sneak out just to get here, and I haven't had time to explore. Would you show me around?" She takes a step closer to Red.

Red shrugs and says, "UH… ok." White happily skips ahead. Red follows her and looks back at 9-Volt. 9-Volt holds a thumb up and winks at him.

Penny walks around a corner. She stops and gasps. She hides around the corner. White and Red on the other side of the hallway walk past. They seemed to have not noticed her. She watches as the two turn into another hallway. She runs through the hallway the other way.

Orbulon quickly types on his computer in his office. There is a knock on the door. Orbulon looks at the telephone, picks it up, and listens. He asks, "Hello?"

A voice from outside the room says, "The door." Orbulon mouths 'oh' and puts the phone back. He walks to the door.

Penny stands at the door. "Orbulon, I thought you said our experiment was safe at your place."

"It is." Moment of silence. "OH!"

Penny slowly nods. "Yep."

"Well, where is it?!"

"I just saw her walking with Red."

"Red?!" That can only mean one thing. Orbulon zips past Penny and through the hallways like a bullet.

White stands by a door. Red comes out and says, "She just needs to save her progress." He closes the door.

Ashley opens the door and comes out at the exact same time Orbulon zips down the hallway and stops right behind White. The first thing Ashley sees is Red and White.

"Ashley, this is my new friend White." Red happily points out. White smiles and waves. Ashley is just a beautiful, new face to her. Anybody who's friends with Red has to be friendly.

Ashley looks up. She scowls. "This wouldn't belong to you, would it?" She gestures to White with her foot.

"Yes, it does." Orbulon returns the same hatred in his voice.

"Then take it."

"I will." Orbulon picks White up.

Ashley picks up Red and says, "I don't ever want to see that thing near Red again, or else there will be consequences."

"The feeling is mutual." While maintaining his impressive vocabulary, Orbulon has managed to pick up some Earthly comebacks. Ashley couldn't be more disgusted. With that, she turns into her office.

White jumps out of Orbulon's grasp. She turns towards him. "I can't believe you!" She runs off through the halls. Orbulon chases after her.

Inside Ashley's office, Red couldn't be more devastated. His new friend belongs to Orbulon, his master's sworn enemy? How could fate be so cruel as to put such a gorgeous, sweet girl into is life, and then say he can't be with her because her master is the enemy?! Red's life already wasn't very fair; now it truly isn't fair.

Ashley looks at Red, who sits under the desk sorrowfully. Usually, he is cheery and on the desk playing with a rubber band. He loves to shoot rubber bands across the room with his trident. Today, Red just wasn't happy. Could it be because of that girl, White? Had it hurt to learn that White had belonged to Orbulon? Or maybe it wasn't who she belonged to. Maybe it was the fact that he was forbidden to see her because of who she belonged to. As much as Ashley hates Orbulon, she hates to see Red sad more.

"Red, are you ok?"

Red can only shake his head.

Ashley sighs. "White was pretty. You seemed very happy with her."

Red nods. "YA. She was pretty."

Ashley facepalms. "Red, I'm losing my mind saying this, but I will put aside the fact that White is Orbulon's."

Red hopefully looks up at Ashley. Ashley nods once. Red smiles the biggest and most joyful smile he's smiled in a long time. He runs out the door. Ashley manages to smile.

White runs to the vending machine where she met Red. She hides inside. Orbulon runs past the machine. White silently sobs to herself inside the machine. It wasn't fair. Her masters, Orbulon and Penny, have told her stories about their co-workers. Neither of them mentioned Red, but Orbulon did talk about his enemy, Ashley. Red's master had to be the Ashley that Orbulon hated and feared so much. But, Red must be happy now to know the truth. He probably wants to stay away from her, now that he knows the truth.

She escaped Orbulon's ship by sneaking into his bag. She escaped to see her world and to meet the people in it. Fate had been so kind to her by giving her a successful escape. Fate showed it loved her by showing her Red. However, Fate played a nasty trick on her. It's gift, Red, was taken back. Fate only let her glimpse at it. Now it taunts her by saying she can't have it. Fate is so cruel.

9-Volt looks into the machine. He sees White. "White?"

White sniffles.

9-Volt takes White out of the machine and puts her down. "What's wrong?"

White can't even find the words to say.

9-Volt wipes the tears off of White's face. "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened. Man, I really do sound like my mom."

White giggles at 9-Volt's comment. She asks, "Why did you tell me Red belonged to Ashley?"

9-Volt becomes confused. "Why does that matter?"

Orbulon screams from the other hallway. 9-Volt and White both recognize the scream.

"Because I belong to them!"

9-Volt hears Orbulon and Penny coming. He sticks White back in the machine. Penny and Orbulon runs into the hallway.

Penny yells in frustration, "I can't believe you lost it!"

"Who's idea was it to give it free will?"

"Oh, so this is _my _fault?!"

Penny and Orbulon turn the corner and disappear.

White comes out of the vending machine. 9-Volt says, "We have to get you out of here."

"There!" Penny sees White. White gasps in horror. 9-Volt hides behind the vending machine.

Penny tries to charge at White, but Orbulon grabs her arm. Penny looks at Orbulon.

Orbulon takes a step forward. "Please come home with us."

White gets upset. "I have a name you know."

Penny understands Orbulon's thought process. She joins. "White, we would appreciate it if you would come home."

White's eyes start to get teary. She shakes her head. "No. I don't want to. I just got free. I don't want to be contained in a laboratory."

"White, this world is not all sweet. This world can be mean. There are mean people out there."

"Like you." White remarks.

Penny looks at Orbulon. She whispers, "This isn't working."

"Maybe you should talk to her." Orbulon whispers back.

Penny sighs. "White, we don't want you to get hurt. You could get attacked by someone like Ashley, like Orbulon."

Orbulon becomes offended.

White realizes that Penny and Orbulon are right. It isn't the people here that are mean though; it is fate.

"Please, come home with us White." Penny lovingly pleads.

White doesn't want to be held in a lab, but she doesn't want to feel fate's wrath. Fate loves to torment, and White can't stand the feeling. She gives in. She takes a step towards her masters. "Ok."

Penny and Orbulon have won.

"No!" Red runs in front of White, trying to guard her. "Don't take her away! Please!" Red is close to tears. He can't bear seeing anyone sad, but seeing White so sad that she gives up is too much.

White is stunned. Red doesn't want her to go away. He wants her to stay. Has fate changed its mind? Is it on her side?

Penny gets aggravated. "White, you are going back to that laboratory right now!"

"Not if we can come up with some agreement." The voice startles everyone. Ashley walks up behind Red and White.

Orbulon takes a step back in fear. "Ashley, it isn't my fault."

"I know. Red has befriended White. That is something I respect. I have agreed to him being friends with White. Red was pretty sad, and from the looks of it, White was too." Ashley makes a point. Penny and Orbulon ease.

White hugs Red. Red hugs White back.

Penny starts to speak, but she stops when Orbulon takes a step forward. He says, "Ashley, if you have accepted their friendship, then I don't see why I shouldn't. Just promise me White is under full protection. Please don't do any spells on her or anything."

White gasps in joy. One of her masters has accepted her friendship with Red. Fate _is_ on her side. She loves the world outside of the lab. She never wants to go back!

Ashley nods once. "I agree." Now Red has the same feelings as White. Fate is now on his side.

Orbulon looks at Penny. Penny sighs and nods with a content smile. White jumps in joy. She can feel Red in her arms. She can now feel Red's arms around her. It is beautiful.

Red almost cries. Fate has given him a gift, and said he could keep it. He will never lose this gift. It is his most prized possession.

Penny sighs and says, "Well, that's ironic. White's DNA was created with Red's DNA, so I guess it makes sense that they become good friends fast."

Both Red and White become utterly stunned and confused. Red asks, "Wait, what?"


End file.
